The Becoming of Dean Everston
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [#3 One-Shot to 'Everything Changed'] Dean is 18 now. It's time for him to Ascend.


**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while - writers block and I've been planning the other OneShots (still haven't finished!)  
Also, I just wanted to say that you should read this OneShot only if you've read 'Everything Changed' otherwise you won't know who these people are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fallen or the character Luce (who is mentioned) - they belong to her. Christina, Sam and Dean belong to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**June 28****th**** 1521**

**Dean**

"What time was I born?" I asked nervously. It was around 2:40 in the morning and no one could sleep. It was nerve-wracking. I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom, the balcony doors were open to let in some air; I was sweating. My mother, Christina, was sat at the end of my bed along with my father, Sam. They were sat hand in hand; I could tell that they were deeply in love.

I couldn't stop staring at the large grandfather clock in the corner of my room. "Around about 3am, I think," Mum replied, "Anytime now," she whispered to Dad.

He nodded back and kept watching me. I was clicking my fingers, jumping on my toes. Whenever I sat down I would bounce my legs on the balls of my feet. I was extremely nervous; every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour. I stood up and walked to the balcony for some fresh air.

London was beautiful this time of year. It was the summer and the air was, somewhat, better than most of the year. The thing I didn't like about England was the weather; it couldn't make up its bloody mind. One day it's hot, the next it's foggy. I gave up hoping on some sunshine. But at this time of the year, the weather was better. Obviously, it was dark outside and I could hear nothing. Lanterns were lit in the streets but that was about it. High up on the third floor of our great house; shared with 13 other people (2 Demons, 5 Angels and 6 humans), so there was 16 of us. We wanted to be alone for my Ascension. From what I learned of my mothers, not everyone knew what to do. The other Angels weren't the same as us; they were created whereas we were born. Only the three of us knew how this felt.

As I stood on the balcony I started to think of what my mother had told me. When she ascended it hurt for a while, but then it felt like this big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now, whenever I saw my mother release her wings, I could see that she was satisfied. Sometimes I longed for that moment for me, but as the time was drawing nearer, I couldn't help but feel scared.

I was looking down on the streets of London when I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I knew it was my mother; I didn't even have to turn around. She gave off this aura around her, a soothing aura. Every time she was near I felt relaxed.

"I know how you feel," she said, which was true. She had gone through this not long ago. In fact, just over 17 years. "You're scared, and your father and I are scared too."

I looked back to see him but he wasn't there on the bed. I frowned at her, "Where did he go?" I asked, hoping he didn't abandon me.

"Don't worry. He's gone to get food, water and towels."

I looked at her curiously. I already ate supper a few hours ago, and didn't think I would feel hungry. "Why do we need that stuff?"

"Trust me," she replied, "As soon as you release your wings you're going to want some food. The water is just to help ease your discomfort."

I nodded, finally realising that they were thinking the same thing: _We're getting closer_. When I looked at her she looked tense. Almost worried. "Mother, what is it?" I asked.

She just looked up at me. I get my height from my father's side, so she was up to my shoulder. Her big blue eyes staring back into mine. I knew where I got those from. Father was right about one thing; she had the most beautiful eyes. I wished that one day I would meet someone like her; caring, beautiful, generous. I wished I could have that love that she and my father shared.

"Nothing dear," she said, and I knew she was lying. She was worried about something and I didn't know what. I promised myself that after the ascension I would ask her what was wrong. "I'll be right back; I'll just go and see what's taking your father so long." And she exited the room.

**Christina**

When I left the room, I held the door open and let out the breath I was holding. I was worried for my son. Sam kept saying _'He's going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen to him'_. I couldn't help but remember what Cam said the night of my Ascension: '_Not every person who Ascends to become an Angel survives. It's like a 60% chance she'll live.'_ He was concerned for me but he also scared me with that statistic.

I found Sam in the kitchen with Luce. She was giving him tips on how to handle the Ascension. None of the other Angels were going to be there. I think Dean just wanted it to be the three of us; none of the others would be able to help. They didn't know how it felt, but they understood that it was unforgettable pain. Luce was the one that took control that night; she told Sam what to do and what would happen. But when I spoke to her after, she told me she had no clue what she was doing, but she just expected what would happen if she thought about it.

When they saw me in the doorway they stopped talking and smiled at me. Luce left the room after she patted me on the shoulder and gave me a warm smile. I turned to Sam and tried to give him a warm smile but failed. His face turned to a look of concern.

"Chris, what is it?" he asked me, coming over and putting his hands on my arms. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm scared, Sam," I replied. A tear escaped from my eye and slid down my face, "I'm scared if he's not going to make it!" I choked, clutching Sam shirt as he brought me too his chest, whispering _shh _into my hair. I started to sob into his chest and my body was heaving.

"He's going to be okay," he said, bringing me at arm's length and leaning forward so his eyes were level with mine. He could see my tear stained cheeks and my puffy eyes. "Listen to me, he's strong. He will pull through this because he's _our _son," he said with pleading eyes.

I nodded and sniffled. "I believe you," I replied, "I just can't get Cam's words out of my head."

He looked deep into my eyes curiously, trying to remember that night. Suddenly, his face relaxed. "I'm going to kill him; he shouldn't have put that into your head," he replied, holding me close and stroking the back of my head as I sobbed some more. I looked at the clock in the corner of the kitchen; only a few minutes left until 3am. "We should go back upstairs," he whispered into my ear, "He'll need us soon." I nodded and let go of him.

Hand in hand we walked back upstairs to Dean's room with the essentials that we needed. When I opened the door he was right where I left him; on the balcony.

**Dean**

The door opened and my mother walked in, holding my father's hand. I tried to give her a reassuring smile because I realised she was crying, but she failed to give me a smile back. It came out all shaky and unsure.

She walked over to stand next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder when she shivered. She was closer to me and I could see her eyes were beginning to get tearful.

"Mother, what is it?" I asked, concern written all over my face.

She turned to me and tried to give me a warm smile. "You know when I Ascended you were in the room. Arianne was holding you because I was scared to." My eyebrows narrowed when she said that last part. "You were only 9 months old, and I was scared that if I held you and the pain would come then I would drop you. But when I started to feel the pain, I was screaming so loud that Sam suggested that Arianne take you somewhere else because you shouldn't see me like that."

My arm tightened around her and she leaned her head on my arm; she's too short for my shoulder. My other arm instinctively went around her and her body started to shake; she was crying.

"Mother, it's going be fine. What are you worried about?" I asked her soothingly.

"I just hope you're strong enough," she whispered. I knew what she was talking about. I had a feeling she would be scared. She hoped I would survive the Ascension, we all did.

My father came onto the balcony and put his hand on my mother's shoulder. She knew who it was and broke away from me. She embraced my father and he stroked her hair. "He's going to be fine," he whispered. She nodded and broke away from my father and he wiped the tears from her face.

"I know. I'm getting all worked up about this." She turned to me and held my arms. She didn't say anything just smiled.

We walked back into my room and I realised I hadn't checked the time. My head snapped to the corner of the room where the clock was and I stared at the hands of time; 3 minutes past 3.

"Erm. Mother?" I said, still staring at the clock. "Didn't you say around 3am?" I asked.

She nodded gravely and looked to my father who held her tightly.

I could feel it coming. This boiling sensation writhing in my stomach. I pressed my hand there and felt it move up through my body. Through my ribs, past my heart and dangerously settling under my neck.

"I think it's happening," I whispered. I looked to them with wide eyes. They both just looked at me.

I was about to speak again when something painfully jerked in my back and I fell to the floor. My bones felt like they were moving. I heard someone call my name; feminine. It was my mother and she wanted to come and hold me.

"NO MOTHER!" I yelled, "I could hurt you!" I was thinking about what she said to me earlier when she was talking about her Ascension. She didn't want me near her in case she hurt me, and that's exactly how I felt. My arms were jerking in all different directions and I arched my back in pain. I cried out aggressively. They told me it would be painful but I didn't know on what kind of level. I had never felt this kind of pain before.

I felt hands on my arms and legs; my parents were holding me into place on the floor. They flipped me onto my stomach and I shook my arms out of my mother, trying to clutch my back. I heard her fall away from me; I had pushed her violently with my new strength.

I heard my father scream her name; "Christina!" I saw her shake her head as if to say 'I'm fine'.

I cried out more when I felt something happen. It was like someone was trailing a knife across the skin on my back. Painful slits opened up and blood was pouring out of my back and soaking my shirt. I heard someone tear at my clothing and felt the cool air on my bloody back. I heard my mother stifle a cry. She didn't like to see me hurt. I finally realised what we needed the towels for; to wipe up my blood.

I screamed a final time at the top of my voice; it felt as if the house was shaking around me.

"AAAAAAARGH!" I screamed. I heard my parents jump when they saw something spring out of my back. The pain started to dissolve into nothing but bitter sweetness. My breath became ragged with exhaustion. My hands were shaking from the pain and I tried to stand but I couldn't. I lay there in one place, shaking like a new born animal.

I did feel like a new born. It felt like a new life. It felt like I had died and was reborn. I fluttered my wings a bit, trying to get a feel of them. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My eyes were closed from exhaustion and I pulled my head back to open up my airways allowing me to breathe deeper.

When I finally opened my eyes they were slightly blurry and I couldn't see properly. I batted my eyes slightly to adjust and I saw my mother and father kneeling in front of me; their arms wrapped around each other, looking at me with proud eyes.

They stood up together and held their arms out for me to take. Even when my knees were shaky, I could still stand. I held each of their hands in mine as they pulled me to my feet.

My mother was right: it did feel great and it felt like such a relief. I looked behind me to see my wings. It felt like I was in a dream. I mean, I had seen my mother and fathers wings and the wings of the other Angels and Demons in the house. I shrugged my ripped and bloody shirt off and stared at myself in the mirror. I twisted my body so I could see my back. If you took away the blood, the sight was extraordinary. I let out a laugh of joy as I kept turning around to see all the angles.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I heard my mother ask my father. He turned to her, smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I've got to tell you, I don't think I'm going to sleep now," I said, "This is incredible!" I heard my mother giggle.

"Well it's still dark outside," said my father, "We could give your wings a little test drive." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"First," inclined my mother, "Wash your back and put on another shirt. We don't need to give the towns people a fright if they see the blood and the scars." I nodded at her.

After I washed the blood from my back, ate some of the food they brought me, put on one of my father's white shirts – because mine didn't have any slits in – all three of us stood on the balcony. When I had to draw back my wings I was slightly upset; the longer they weren't out the more I missed them. But when we stood on the balcony together; my father on my left and my mother on my right, I let my wings roll out behind me and I breathed in the air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother smile and my dad laugh with happiness.

At the same time, they both let their wings out. We took each other's hands, stood on the railing of the balcony and jumped. In mid air we fluttered our wings and began to climb in altitude. I wanted to go so high and see if I could reach the stars. I heard my mother laugh and realised that she had been waiting for this moment all my life. I had gone flying with my mother and father before. We used to go flying together on my birthday. Sometimes I would sit on my father's back while he flew around in the sky and I would watch my mother make graceful circles in the clouds. Sometimes I would jump from one to the other, but as I got older I couldn't do that because I was getting heavier. But now? Now that I have my wings I was feeling what my parents felt.

We let go of each other and flew around the open sea. I went so close to the ocean that I dipped the tips of my fingers in the cool clear water and let it lightly spray on my face. It felt refreshing. I looked up and saw my father; he and my mother were twirling around each other in the sky. I smiled; I liked seeing them together like that. It made me wish someday I would find love like that.

They stopped twirling and looked down at me. "Dean, come on!" my mother yelled. And I heavily batted my wings and flew up to them. When I caught up we flew up into the deep sky together.

We stopped and turned to look down at the earth before us. We weren't so high like we were in space but we were high enough to see the boarders of England.

I think we could also see the boarders of France. My father took my mother there one time on her birthday. She had been cooped up in our house for years so he took her some place special. I wished I could take someone special around the world with me.

We looked down upon the earth and, because it was still dark out, the beautiful scenery below us was filled with orange glimmering lights. You could see them gathered in little spots around the land. They were mostly situated in the main places like cities and towns; you didn't see much in the countryside. But that's where we flew too.

We dropped down onto the middle of a field underneath a big oak tree. We lied on our backs, our wings giving us comfort on the ground, and we just stared at the sky. It was beginning to turn blue but the horizon ahead of us was beginning to turn orange. I raised myself up onto my elbows and began to watch. My mother and father began to follow suit.

And we just stared at the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise. I took this opportunity to say something to my parents. I looked to my left and my mother was sat in between my father's les, resting herself on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. I smiled at the love.

"Mother? Father? I just want to say something," I began. The turned their heads towards me and looked with curiosity before I continued. "I just want to say thank you." They both smiled warmly at me. "For giving me this gift."

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked that! Please review! Pretty please! I really would like to know how the OneShots are going! The next one is a nice mushy one :') But please tell me what you think! Again, only read the OneShots if you've read 'Everything Changed'! Okay, until next time!  
-Caz :D **


End file.
